elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch III
Die wahre Barenziah, Buch III ist ein Buch in , , , . Fundorte Daggerfall *Kann überall gefunden werden Morrowind *In Jobashas Seltene Bücher in Vivecstadt *In Bibliothek von Vivec in Vivecstadt *In Kagrenacs Bibliothek in Tureynulal *In Redorans Aufzeichnungen in Vivecstadt Oblivion *In der Erstausgabe der Kaiserstadt *In Mach-Nas Bücher in Cheydinhal *In Renoits Bücher in Chorrol *In Glarthirs Haus in Skingrad *In Südliche Bücher in Leyawiin Skyrim *Im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste *In Drelas' Hütte *Im Eisenbundhügel *Im Felsenmoorhang *In Festung Dämmerlicht *In Festung Neugrad *In Festung Schneefalke *In Haemars Höhle in Haemars Schande *In der Honigbräubrauerei *In Ilinaltas Sintflut in Ilinaltas Tiefe *In Bord der Katariah *Im Kiefernwachträuberlager *Im Lagerhaus der Ost-Kaiserlichen Handelsgesellschaft *In der Lügnerzuflucht *Rifton: in Valindors Haus *Skaal-Dorf: in der Großen Halle(DB) *In Elenwens Salon in der Thalmorischen Botschaft *In Tolvalds Höhle *In Valthume Einsamkeit *In Angelines Aromalädchen *In der Bardenakademie *Im Blauen Palast *In Brylings Haus *In den Glänzenden Gewändern *Im Kram mit Charme *Im Kaiserturm von Schloss Elend *Im Schmiedegeschäft *Im Tempel der Göttlichen *Im Thalmorhauptquartier *Im Zwinkernden Skeever Weißlauf *In Arcadias Kupferkessel *In der Drachenfeste *Im Haus Grau-Mähne *Im Haus von Clan Kampf-Geborene *In den Wohnquartieren von Jorrvaskr Inhalt VIELE TAGE LANG WAR BARENZIAH SEHR BEDRÜCKT über die Ereignisse und die Trennung von ihren Freunden. In der zweiten Woche hellte sich ihre Stimmung jedoch wieder auf. Sie stellte fest, dass sie es genoss, wieder unterwegs zu sein, auch wenn sie Strenzs Gesellschaft mehr vermisste, als sie das je für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine Truppe Ritter - allesamt Männer der Rothwardonen - eskortierte sie. Im Umgang mit diesen fühlte sie sich wohl, obwohl sie weit disziplinierter waren und sich weit schicklicher verhielten als die Wachen der Händlerkarawanen, mit denen sie zusammen gewesen war. Sie waren freundlich, hielten jedoch trotz ihrer Flirtversuche stets respektvolle Distanz. Symmachus redete ihr unter vier Augen ins Gewissen - eine Königin habe zu jeder Zeit königliche Würde zu wahren. „Soll das heißen, ich darf nie das geringste Bisschen Spaß haben?” quengelte sie. „Nein. Nicht mit solchen. Sie stehen unter Euch. Jene mit Macht haben gütig und wohlwollend zu sein, Milady, nicht aber zu vertraulich. In der Kaiserstadt werdet ihr Euch keusch und sittsam verhalten.” Barenziah zog ein Gesicht. „Da wäre ich ja am besten gleich in Festung Finstermoor geblieben. Elfen sind von Natur aus polygam. Das sagt jeder.” „Dann hat eben „jeder” Unrecht. Manche sind es, andere nicht. Der Kaiser erwartet, dass Ihr sowohl gutes Urteilsvermögen wie auch guten Geschmack an den Tag legt. Und ich auch. Ich möchte Euch erinnern, dass Ihr, Hoheit, den Thron von Gramfeste nicht auf Grund Eurer Herkunft, sondern ausschließlich von Gnaden des Tiber Septim halten werdet. Wenn er Euch für ungeeignet hält, ist Eure Herrschaft zu Ende, noch bevor sie begonnen hat. Er fordert Intelligenz, Gehorsam, Besonnenheit und absolute Loyalität von all seinen Herrschern, und bei Frauen bevorzugt er Keuschheit und Bescheidenheit. Ich kann Euch nur ans Herz legen, Euer Verhalten dem der ehrenwerten Drelliane anzupassen, Milady.” „Lieber wäre ich wieder in Finstermoor!” gab Barenziah wütend zurück, beleidigt angesichts der Vorstellung, der prüden, geradezu frigiden Drelliane in irgend einer Weise nacheifern zu müssen. „Ihr habt keine Wahl, Hoheit. Wenn Ihr Tiber Septim nicht mehr nützlich seid, wird er dafür Sorge tragen, dass ihr seinen Feinden auch nicht nützen könnt. Wenn Ihr Euren Kopf auf Euren Schultern behalten wollt, nehmt Ihr Euch besser in Acht. Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass Macht noch andere Freuden bietet als jene des Fleisches und des unziemlichen Umgangs mit niederer Gesellschaft.” Er begann, ihr von Kunst, Literatur, Theater, Musik und den großen Bällen am kaiserlichen Hof zu erzählen. Barenziah hörte mit wachsendem Interesse zu, nicht nur auf Grund der Drohungen. Danach fragte sie schüchtern, ob sie ihre Studien im Bereich der Magie in der kaiserlichen Stadt fortsetzen könne. Symmachus schien erfreut, das zu hören und versprach, dafür zu sorgen. Von dieser Reaktion ermutigt bat sie um die Erlaubnis, mit den drei weiblichen Eskorten unter den Rittern ein bisschen trainieren zu dürfen, allein um der Bewegung willen. Dieser Vorschlag stieß auf weniger Begeisterung als der Vorherige, doch schließlich gab er seine Einwilligung, solange sie nur mit den Frauen kämpfe. Das spätwinterliche Wetter blieb für den Rest der Reise kühl, aber freundlich. So kamen sie schnell auf guten Straßen voran. Am letzten Tag ihrer Reise schien endlich der Frühling zu nahen - erste Zeichen des Tauens machten sich bemerkbar. Die Straßen wurden schlammig und überall war das leise, aber stetige Tropfen des Wassers zu hören. Es war ein sehr willkommenes Geräusch. BEI SONNENUNTERGANG ERREICHTEN SIE DIE GROßE BRÜCKE, DIE IN DIE KAISERSTADT FÜHRTE. Der Schein der untergehenden Sonne tauchte die blendend weißen Marmorbauten der Hauptstadt in ein zartes Rosa. Alles sah sehr neu, sehr großzügig und absolut blitzblank aus. Eine breite Straße führte nach Norden zum Palast. Wesen aller Herkunft und Art drängten sich auf der breiten Promenade. Die Lichter gingen in den Läden aus und in den Gasthäusern an, als es dämmerte und die Sterne zunächst einzeln, und dann zu zweit und zu dritt hervorkamen. Sogar die Seitenstraßen waren breit und hell erleuchtet. In der Nähe des Palasts ragten die Türme einer immens großen Halle der Magiergilde im Osten empor, während im Westen die Buntglasfenster eines riesigen Tempels im Licht der untergehenden Sonne funkelten. Die Räume des Symmachus befanden sich in einem grandiosen Bau, der hinter dem Tempel nur zwei Straßen vom Palast entfernt lag. („Der Tempel des Einen” nannte er diesen, als sie vorbeiritten. Es handelte sich um einen uralten nordischen Kult, den Tiber Septim wieder belebt hatte. Von Barenziah würde man erwarten, Mitglied des Tempels zu werden, falls der Kaiser sie für geeignet für ihre Aufgabe hielt.) Die Gemächer waren prächtig - trafen Barenziahs Geschmack jedoch keineswegs. Die Wände und Möbel waren in reinstem Weiß gehalten, dekoriert lediglich mit geringsten Mengen stumpfen Goldes, die Böden waren aus blankgeputztem schwarzen Marmor. Barenziahs Augen sehnten sich nach Farbe und dem Spiel verschiedenster Schattierungen. Am nächsten Morgen brachten sie Symmachus und Drelliane in den Kaiserpalast. Barenziah bemerkte, dass jeder, den sie trafen, Symmachus mit einer Ehrerbietung willkommen hieß, die fast schon ins Kriecherische ging. Der General schien dies als Selbstverständlichkeit hinzunehmen. Man brachte sie direkt zum Kaiser. Die Morgensonne strahlte hell durch ein riesiges Fenster mit winzigen Fensterscheibchen in den kleinen Raum, und erleuchtete einen mit allen erdenklichen Leckereien beladenen Frühstückstisch und den Mann, der alleine daran saß und sich dunkel gegen das Licht abhob. Er sprang auf, als sie eintraten, und eilte auf sie zu. „Ah, Symmachus, treuer Freund! Wir begrüßen Eure Rückkehr mit größter Freude.” Er fasste Symmachus kurz und mit großer Zuneigung an den Schultern, damit den tiefen Kniefall verhindernd, zu dem jener gerade angesetzt hatte. Barenziah machte einen Knicks, als Tiber Septim sich ihr zuwandte. „Und da haben wir ja Barenziah, die ungezogene kleine Ausreißerin. Wie geht es Euch, mein Kind? Lasst Euch anschauen. Aber Symmachus, sie ist ja hinreißend, einfach hinreißend! Warum habt ihr sie nur so viele Jahre vor uns versteckt? Ist das Licht zu hell, Kind? Sollen wir die Vorhänge zuziehen? Ja, gewiss doch.” Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er den protestierenden Symmachus zum Verstummen und zog die Vorhänge selbst zu, ohne zuvor einen Diener zu rufen. „Ihr müsst uns diesen Mangel an Höflichkeit schon verzeihen, liebe Gäste. Wir müssen uns um so vieles Gedanken machen, auch wenn das keineswegs mangelnde Gastfreundschaft entschuldigen kann. Aber setzt Euch doch zu uns. Wir haben hervorragende Nektarinen aus Schwarzmarsch bekommen.” Sie setzten sich an den Tisch. Barenziah hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Tiber Septim war keineswegs der hünenhafte, graue, erbitterte Krieger, den sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war von durchschnittlicher Größe, einen halben Kopf kleiner als Symmachus, und dabei sehr muskulös und behände. Er hatte ein gewinnendes Lächeln und helle - geradezu durchdringende blaue Augen, und das von Wind, Wetter und Zeit gezeichnete Gesicht wurde von einem wilden Schopf blendend weißer Haare gekrönt. Sein Alter war unmöglich zu erraten - doch es musste irgendwo zwischen vierzig und sechzig liegen. Er nötigte sie, noch mehr zu essen und zu trinken, und wiederholte dann die Frage, die ihr General Symmachus bereits vor einigen Tagen gestellt hatte: Warum war sie weggelaufen? Waren ihre Vormünder denn nicht gut zu ihr gewesen? „Nein, Eure Exzellenz”, antwortete Barenziah, „sie waren gut zu mir - auch wenn ich gelegentlich anderes vermutete.” Symmachus hatte sich eine Geschichte für sie ausgedacht, die sie jetzt zum Besten gab, wenn auch nicht ohne Gewissensbisse. Strenz, der Stalljunge, habe sie überzeugt, dass ihre Vormünder keinen geeigneten Mann für sie finden konnten und vorhatten, sie daher als Konkubine nach Rihad zu verkaufen. Als tatsächlich ein Mann der Rothwardonen gekommen war, sei sie in Panik geraten und mit Strenz geflohen. Tiber Septim schien völlig fasziniert und hörte begeistert zu, als sie von ihrem Leben als Wache für eine Händlerkarawane berichtete. „Aber das ist ja wie eine Ballade!” rief er aus. „Beim Einen, das werden wir vom Hofbarden vertonen lassen. Was müsst Ihr für einen charmanten Jungen abgegeben haben!” „General Symmachus sagte ...” Barenziah hielt verwirrt inne, und setzte dann ihre Rede fort. „Er sagte - nun, dass man mich nun nicht mehr für einen Jungen halten würde. In den vergangenen Monaten bin ich doch ein wenig ... gewachsen.” Sie senkte ihren Blick und hoffte, damit einigermaßen mädchenhaft-keusch zu wirken. „Gewiss, unserem treuen Freund Symmachus entgeht kaum etwas.” „Ich weiß, dass ich sehr unklug gehandelt habe, Euer Exzellenz. Ich bitte um Eure Vergebung und um jene meiner Vormünder, die stets gut zu mir waren. Ich ... ich habe das bereits vor einiger Zeit erkannt, schämte mich jedoch zu sehr, um zurückzukehren. Doch nun möchte ich nicht mehr zurück nach Finstermoor. Eure Exzellenz, ich sehne mich nach Gramfeste. Meine Seele sehnt sich nach meinem eigenen Land.” „Liebes Kind. Wir versprechen Euch, Ihr werdet nach Hause kommen. Doch wollen wir Euch bitten, noch kurze Zeit bei uns zu weilen, um Euch so für die ernste, schwere Aufgabe vorzubereiten, die wir Euch aufbürden wollen.” Barenziah blickte ihn aufgeregt an, ihr Herz schlug laut. Alles lief genau so ab, wie es Symmachus prophezeit hatte. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz vor Dankbarkeit, doch sie achtete genau darauf, ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter beim Kaiser zu halten. „Ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, Eure Exzellenz, und wünsche nichts sehnlicher, als Euch und dem großen Reich, das Ihr erschaffen habt, zu dienen, wie ich kann.” Natürlich war dies das, was von ihr erwartet wurde - doch Barenziah meinte es ernst. Die Größe der Stadt ebenso wie die Disziplin und Ordnung, die überall herrschten, hatten sie tief beeindruckt. Ihre Aufregung angesichts der Aussicht, Teil davon zu sein, war groß. Und der sanfte Tiber Septim hatte es ihr auch angetan. EINIGE TAGE SPÄTER MACHTE SICH SYMMACHUS NACH GRAMFESTE AUF, um die Pflichten des Gouverneurs zu übernehmen, bis Barenziah bereit war, den Thron zu besteigen. Danach würde er als Premierminister dienen. Barenziah wurde mit Drelliane als Anstandsdame in Räumen des kaiserlichen Palasts untergebracht. Man stellte ihr verschiedene Lehrer an die Seite und unterwies sie in allen Bereichen, über die eine Königin Bescheid wissen musste. In dieser Zeit interessierte sie sich zunehmend für die magischen Künste. Geschichte und Politik, so musste sie jedoch feststellen, behagten ihr ganz und gar nicht. Gelegentlich traf sie sich mit Tiber Septim in den Gärten des Palasts. Nie versäumte er es, sich höflich nach ihren Fortschritten zu erkundigen - und sie lächelnd zu ermahnen, wenn sie abermals ein mangelndes Interesse an Politik an den Tag legte. Doch stets war er gerne bereit, sie in der hohen Kunst der Magie zu unterweisen, und sogar Geschichte und Politik hörte sich aus seinem Munde interessant an. „Das waren und sind alles Lebewesen, Kind, nicht nur trockene Fakten aus einem verstaubten Buch”, pflegte er stets zu wiederholen. Je größer Ihr Wissen wurde, desto länger, intensiver und häufiger unterhielten sie sich. Er sprach zu ihr von seiner Vision eines vereinten Tamriel, in dem jede Rasse getrennt ihre eigene Kultur leben könne, jedoch mit gemeinsamen Idealen und Zielen, alle zum Gemeinwohl beitragend. „Manche Dinge gelten für alle intelligenten Lebewesen, die das Gute im Herzen tragen”, pflegte er zu sagen. „Das lehrt uns der Eine. Vereint müssen wir zusammen stehen gegen die Böswilligen, die Barbaren, die Schurken - die Orks, Trolle, Goblins, und noch schlimmere Kreaturen - statt gegeneinander zu kämpfen.” Seine blauen Augen leuchteten, wenn er in diesen Traum blickte, und Barenziah bereitete es große Freude, ihm einfach nur still zuzuhören. Wenn er sich ihr näherte, strömte eine Hitze durch ihren Körper, als habe sie Feuer gefangen; wenn ihre Hände sich berührten, prickelte ihr Leib, als zucke ein Blitz hindurch. Eines Tages nahm er völlig überraschend ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie zart auf den Mund. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick löste sie sich aus dem Kuss, völlig überwältigt von der Heftigkeit ihrer Gefühle. Er entschuldigte sich sofort. „Ich ... wir ... es tut uns Leid. Ihr seid ... ihr seid nur so wunderschön, meine Liebe. So schön.” In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verlangen zugleich. Sie wandte sich ab. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Seid Ihr böse auf uns? Sprecht mit uns. Bitte.” Barenziah schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte Euch nie böse sein, Eure Exzellenz. Ich ... Ich liebe Euch. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, doch ich kann nichts dagegen tun.” „Wir haben eine Gemahlin”, sagte er. „Sie ist eine brave, ehrbare Frau, die Mutter unserer Kinder und Erben. Undenkbar, sie zu verstoßen - und doch gibt es nichts zwischen uns, keine geistige Grundlage. Sie wünscht uns anders, als wir sind. Wir sind die mächtigste Person in ganz Tamriel und ... Barenziah, wir ... ich ... ich glaube, auch die einsamste.” Abrupt erhob er sich. „Macht!” spuckte er verächtlich. „Ich würde viel davon für Jugend und Liebe geben, wenn die Götter es mir nur gewährten.” „Aber ihr seid stark und lebendig und vital, mehr als jeder andere Mann, den ich kenne.” Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Heute bin ich das vielleicht. Und doch bin ich es weniger als gestern, im vergangenen Jahr und noch vor zehn Jahren. Ich spüre den Stachel meiner Sterblichkeit, und er schmerzt mich sehr.” „Lasst mich Euren Schmerz lindern, so ich es kann”, sagte Barenziah zart, und ging mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu. „Nein. Eure Unschuld will ich Euch nicht rauben.” „So unschuldig bin ich nicht.” „Wie das?” Plötzlich war etwas Hartes in seiner Stimme, und seine Stirn verfinsterte sich. Barenziah schluckte nervös. Was hatte sie nur gesagt? Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Er würde darauf bestehen, es zu erfahren. „Nun, es gab Strenz”, sagte sie stockend. „Ich ... auch ich war einsam. Bin einsam. Und nicht so stark wir Ihr.” Verschämt senkte sie ihren Blick. „Ich ... ich bin nicht würdig, Eure Exzellenz ...” „Nein, aber nein. Barenziah. Meine liebe Barenziah. Lang darf es nicht währen. Ihr habt eine Pflicht gegenüber Gramfeste und auch gegenüber dem Reich. Auch ich muss meiner Pflicht nachkommen. Doch solange es uns gestattet ist ... wollen wir nicht teilen, was wir haben, was uns vergönnt ist, und beten, dass der Eine unsere Schwäche verzeihen wird?” Tiber Septim streckte die Arme aus - und ohne ein Wort und mit klarem Willen schritt Barenziah in die Umarmung. „IHR TANZT AUF DEM VULKAN, KIND”, ermahnte sie Drelliane, als Barenziah den herrlichen Sternensaphirring bewunderte, den ihr der kaiserliche Liebhaber zur Feier ihres einmonatigen Jubiläums geschenkt hatte. „Wie kann das sein? Wir machen einander glücklich. Wir tun keinem etwas zu Leide. Symmachus wies mich an, meinen Verstand zu nutzen und eine gute Wahl zu treffen. Was für eine bessere Wahl könnte ich denn treffen? Und wir sind sehr diskret. In der Öffentlichkeit behandelt er mich wie eine Tochter.” Die nächtlichen Besuche Tiber Septims erfolgten durch einen Geheimgang, von dem nur wenige Personen im Palast Kenntnis hatten - der Kaiser selbst und eine Hand voll Leibwächter, denen er vertraute. „Er lechzt förmlich nach Euch wie ein Hund nach Wasser. Habt Ihr noch nicht bemerkt, wie kühl sich die Kaiserin und ihr Sohn Euch gegenüber verhalten?” Barenziah zuckte die Schultern. Auch vor Beginn der Affäre hatte die Familie sie nur mit dem Nötigsten an Höflichkeit behandelt. Mit dem Allernötigsten. „Ja und? Tiber ist es doch, der die Macht hat.” „Aber seinem Sohn gehört die Zukunft. Macht nicht den Fehler, seine Mutter der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.” „Kann ich etwas dafür, wenn diese vertrocknete Schachtel das Interesse ihres Mannes nicht einmal während einer Unterhaltung beim Abendessen halten kann?” „Haltet es weniger öffentlich. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Sie ist kaum von Bedeutung, das ist wahr - doch ihre Kinder lieben sie, und Ihr solltet sie Euch nicht zu Feinden machen. Tiber Septim hat nicht mehr lange zu Leben. Was ich meine, ist” setzte sie schnell hinzu, als sie Barenziahs Miene sah, „dass alle Menschen nur kurze Zeit leben. Sie sind flüchtig, wie wir Elfen sagen. Sie kommen und gehen wie die Jahreszeiten - doch die Familien der Mächtigen bleiben einige Zeit. Ihr müsst der Familie eine Freundin sein, wenn ihr aus der Beziehung auf Dauer Vorteile schöpfen wollt. Aber wie kann ich Euch die Wahrheit sehen machen, die ihr so jung und darüber hinaus noch von Menschen aufgezogen seid! Hört auf mich und seid weise - dann werdet Ihr mit Gramfeste zusammen das Ende der Dynastie des Septim noch erleben, so er denn eine gegründet hat, genau, wie ihr deren Aufstieg erlebt habt. So ist das mit der Geschichte der Menschen. Sie kommen und gehen wie die Gezeiten. Ihre Städte und Reiche blühen wie Blüten im Frühjahr auf, nur um sogleich in der sommerlichen Hitze zu welken und zu sterben. Doch die Elfen bleiben. Wir sind wie Jahre zu ihren Stunden, Jahrzehnte zu ihren Tagen.” Barenziah lachte nur. Sie wusste, dass die Gerüchteküche kochte. Sie genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, denn außer der Kaiserin und deren Sohn schien ein jeder von ihr eingenommen zu sein. Minnesänger besangen ihre dunkle Schönheit und ihren Charme. Sie war allseits beliebt und verliebt - auch wenn das nur vorübergehend sein mochte. So war das Leben nun einmal. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie zurückdenken konnte, war sie glücklich. Ihre Tage waren erfüllt von Freude und Glück. Übertroffen wurden sie nur noch von den Nächten. „WAS IST NUR MIT MIR LOS?” KLAGTE BARENZIAH. „Seht nur, kein einziger meiner Röcke passt mir mehr. Was ist nur mit meiner Taille? Ich werde doch nicht etwa dick?” Barenziah sah ihre dünnen Arme und Beine und die eindeutig dicker gewordene Taille missbilligend im Spiegel an. Drelliane zuckte mit den Schultern. „Trotz Eures jugendlichen Alters scheint Ihr schwanger zu sein. Durch den ständigen intimen Kontakt zu Menschen seid Ihr früher fruchtbar geworden als üblich. Ihr müsst wohl oder übel mit dem Kaiser darüber sprechen. Ihr seid in seiner Hand. Ich denke, es wäre wohl am besten, wenn er Euch direkt nach Gramfeste gehen ließe, damit ihr das Kind dort bekommen könnt.” „Allein?” Barenziah legte die Hände auf den kleinen Bauch und verdrückte eine Träne. Mit jeder Faser ihres Seins sehnte sich sie danach, die Frucht ihrer Liebe mit ihrem Geliebten zu teilen. „Nie wird er dem zustimmen. Nun wird er gewiss nicht weit von mir sein wollen. Ihr werdet schon sehen.” Drelliane schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl nie nichts weiter sagte, blickte sie Barenziah nicht mit der üblichen kühlen Herablassung, sondern mit Mitgefühl und Mitleid an. Noch in derselben Nacht teilte sie Tiber Septim die Nachricht mit, als er wie üblich zu ihr kam. „Ein Kind?” Er wirkte schockiert, völlig entgeistert. „Seid Ihr sicher? Aber man sagte mir doch, Elfen seien in diesem Alter noch nicht fruchtbar ...” Barenziah versuchte, zu lächeln. „Wie könnte ich denn sicher sein? Ich habe noch nie-” „Mein Heiler soll kommen.” Der Heiler, ein Hochelf mittleren Alters, bestätigte die Vermutung, dass Barenziah schwanger sei, und dass so etwas noch nie zuvor geschehen sei. Es sei Zeugnis der Potenz seiner Exzellenz, sagte der Heiler schmeichlerisch. Tiber Septim verlor die Fassung. „Es darf nicht sein!” rief er. „Macht es ungeschehen. Das ist ein kaiserlicher Befehl.” „Aber Herr”, stammelte der Heiler fassungslos. „Ich kann doch nicht ... Ich darf nicht -” „Natürlich könnt Ihr das, Ihr inkompetenter Schwachkopf”, fuhr ihn der Kaiser an. „Es ist unser ausdrücklicher Wunsch.” Barenziah, die das Geschehen bis dahin stumm und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen verfolgt hatte, setzte sich plötzlich auf. „Nein!” schrie sie. „Nein! Wovon redet Ihr da?” „Kind.” Tiber Septim setzte sich neben sie, mit einem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid. Aber das darf nicht sein. Es wäre eine Gefahr für meinen Sohn und dessen Söhne. Muss ich mich noch klarer ausdrücken.” „Aber mein Kind ist auch Eures!” heulte sie auf. „Nein. Es ist bisher nichts als eine Möglichkeit, ein potenzielles Wesen, das noch keine Seele hat und noch nicht wirklich lebt. Ich werde es nicht akzeptieren. Ich verbiete es.” Er sah den Heiler abermals böse an. Dieser begann zu zittern. „Aber Herr. Es ist ihr Kind. Elfen haben sehr wenige Kinder. Keine Elfin kann mehr als vier Mal empfangen, und auch das ist sehr selten. Meist haben Elfinnen zwei Kinder. Manche haben nur ein Kind, und einige gar keine. Wenn ich ihr dieses Kind nehme, Herr, wird sie vielleicht niemals empfangen.” „Ihr hattet bereits vorausgesagt, dass sie kein Kind von uns bekommen könne. Wir haben kaum Vertrauen in Eure weiteren Weissagungen.” Nackt wie sie war, kletterte Barenziah aus dem Bett und rannte zur Tür. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie wollte, nur, dass sie hier weg musste. Sie sollte sie nicht mehr erreichen. Finsternis legte sich über sie. ALS SIE WIEDER ZU SICH KAM, EMPFAND SIE SCHRECKLICHEN SCHMERZ. EIN GEFÜHL UNERTRÄGLICHER LEERE MACHTE SICH BREIT. Ein Teil, in dem zuvor etwas Lebendiges gewesen war, war nun leer, das Leben tot und auf ewig verloren. Drelliane blieb bei ihr, um den Schmerz zu lindern und das Blut, das sich immer noch zwischen ihren Beinen sammelte, wegzuputzen. Doch nichts und niemand konnte diese Leere füllen. Nichts konnte es ersetzen. Der Kaiser schickte ihr herrliche Geschenke und große Blumengestecke, und er stattete ihr kurze Besuche ab, jedoch nie alleine. Zunächst freute sich Barenziah über diese Besuche. Doch Nachts kam Tiber Septim nicht mehr zu ihr - und nach einiger Zeit wünschte sie dies auch nicht mehr. Einige Wochen vergingen. Als sie sich körperlich erholt hatte, gab ihr Drelliane Bescheid, dass Symmachus geschrieben habe mit der Bitte, man möge sie früher als geplant nach Gramfeste schicken. Umgehend wurde ihre Abreise verkündet. Man gewährte ihr ein großes Gefolge, eine großartige Aussteuer, wie es sich für eine Königin ziemte, und bereitete ihr einen beeindruckenden zeremoniellen Abschied an den Toren der Kaiserstadt. Einige bedauerten ihre Abreise zutiefst, und drückten ihre Trauer in Tränen und Rufen aus. Andere jedoch waren nicht traurig, sie gehen zu sehen, und zeigten keine Trauer. en:The Real Barenziah, Book III es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen III fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 3 pl:Prawdziwa Barenziah tom III ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 3 Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher Kategorie:Morrowind: Bücher Kategorie:Oblivion: Bücher Kategorie:Daggerfall: Bücher